


Slowly Coming Undone

by Sarah_Ellie



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Basically porn from start to finish, Complete, First Time, M/M, PWP, Q is a virgin, until he isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Ellie/pseuds/Sarah_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is a virgin and his first time is with Bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly Coming Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Un-Beta'd, so please forgive the occasional errors.

They ended up back at Bond’s flat, but they didn’t make it further than three feet into the entryway before Bond’s hands gripped Q’s hips and pressed him against a wall in the darkness. Q could feel the texture of the wallpaper pressed against his cheek. Bond held him there with the weight of his body while he ran his fingers up Q’s back and over his shoulders. 

“I want you.” Bond said gruffly. His fingers gripped Q’s upper arms before they slid roughly down to his wrists. Q took a deep breath and pressed himself back against Bond’s. He felt a jolt got through his body when he felt Bond’s erection against his hip. 

“Christ.” Q swore as Bond nipped at the back of his neck and rut against him. Suddenly his trousers felt unbearably tight. 

He waited until Bond moved his hands away from his wrists and twisted himself around, catching Bond’s lips with his own. The kiss was nothing near gentle; Bond’s teeth bit down on Q’s lips and his tongue pressed behind Q’s teeth. Their hips rocked together, and Bond reached his hand between Q’s legs with enough pressure to elicit a moan from the younger man. 

“James.” Q gasped as Bond worked his way down Q’s jaw and towards his collarbone. One hand rested against his chest and flicked the buttons of his work shirt open. Q’s long, lithe fingers dug into the muscles of Bond’s back. 

Bond pulled him off of the wall then, and slowly they made their way into the sitting room. Q was settled onto the couch and Bond crawled on top of him, his knees on either side of Q’s hips. 

“James, I need to tell you something.” Q moaned. Bond had unbuttoned the entirety of his shirt open and was biting down on his left nipple, teasing the nub with his tongue. Q held his hands on Bond’s hips, distractedly curling his fingers underneath the waist of Bond’s trousers. 

“What’s wrong?” Bond asked, pulling away slightly and looking at Q. His pupils were blown wide, and the icy rings shone brightly, even in the darkness. 

“I’m…” Q paused, briefly shy about something that had never once bothered him before. “I’ve never had sex.” 

“You’re a virgin?” Bond asked. Q could see the effort it took for Bond to hide the incredulousness that crept into his voice. 

“That’s what- yes.” Q said. He absently ran a finger along Bond’s hip, waiting for him to respond. 

“Uh… shit. Okay then.” Bond said, playing with the front of Q’s shirt. “You’re alright with this?”

“Yes.” Q said with a laugh. 

“Good.” Bond leaned forward and kissed Q, not as roughly this time, and slowly shifted so that Q was the one sitting in his lap. He then pushed the shirt off of Q’s shoulders and let it fall to the floor while Q sucked on Bond’s earlobe, his one hand scratching the short, blond hair at the height of his neck. 

“Are you opposed bedrooms?” Bond asked as Q kissed him. He canted his hips slightly, pressing himself against Q’s arse. 

“Not typically, no.” Q said breathily. 

“Excellent.” Bond wrapped his arms around Q’s lower back and lifted them both off of the couch. He carried Q, who wrapped his legs around Bond’s waist, into the bedroom and lowered him onto the Queen-sized bed. 

Quickly, Bond removed his suit jacket and tie, dangling them both off the back of a chair in the corner of the room. Q watched him from the bed, propped up on his elbows. His cock was a hard line against the dark fabric of his trousers. 

Bond made his way back over to the bed and crawled his way up Q’s legs. Q was careful not to move as Bond settled just above his knees. With a steady hand, Bond ran his fingers from the center of Q’s chest and down to the fastening of his trousers. Bond pulled Q’s trousers down to his knees and leaned down to mouth at the fabric of Q’s pants. He could taste a tang of salt where Q’s head had dampened the fabric with pre-come. 

“Let me-“ Q reached down towards Bond, searching for skin. 

“Hmm?” Bond let his mouth vibrate against Q’s clothed cock, which elicited a moan from Q. 

“I want to see you.” Q said. Bond sat up and waited patiently while he undid his trousers and tried to push them off. After a few seconds, Bond stood and removed them the rest of the way, and then pulled off Q’s from around his knees while he was at it. 

Q waited until Bond settled onto the bed next to him and then reached his fingers below the tented front of Bond’s pants. He felt the thick length of Bond’s cock and he wrapped his fingers around it, moving his hand up and down the shaft quickly. 

“Easy.” Bond said, although his eyes were closed and his head was tipped back a little. “Not so fast.” 

Q slowed, and then stopped completely when Bond caught his wrist. Bond extricated himself from Q’s grip with visible reluctance, and made his way to a side table, where he pulled out a bottle of lubricant and a pack of condoms. He then returned to the bed and slid Q’s pants off of his hips and threw them across the room. 

“Just, one more time-“ Bond began and he settled in-between Q’s knees and ran his hand up Q’s thigh. 

“If you ask me if I’m sure I’m going to punch you in the cock.” Q said with a moan. Bond chuckled darkly and poured some lube into his hand. 

Pressing his fingers against Q, he was careful to rub along the outside of his entrance to accustom the man to the touch. He bucked his hips slightly, and drew a sharp breath. Bond then set about slowly sinking one finger into Q, up to the first knuckle. He smiled as he felt Q tighten around him.

“Relax.” He said, running his finger in tight circles. He felt Q ease around him slightly, and after a few moments of adjustment he slid his finger in the rest of the way, enjoying the small gasps that Q made at his touch. 

Bond was thorough; he increased the number of fingers that he slid into Q slowly, listening for every hitch in Q’s breath and every gasp that the man made. When Q fisted the sheets at two digits, Bond knew that he was ready for a third. When Q moaned and ground down, Bond knew he had found his prostate. He continued to press his fingers into Q’s slick heat until his own cock was throbbing. 

Once or twice, Q had tried to reach for his own cock, which rested hard just underneath his bellybutton. Gently, Bond had moved Q’s hand away, squeezing his palm lightly before returning his concentration to the task at hand. 

Carefully, Bond pulled his fingers out of Q, delighting at the explicit moan that Q gave in response to the sudden absence. He reached over and opened a condom packet and rolled it on, pressing himself flush against Q’s entrance. 

“Christ, James.” Q muttered when he felt Bond’s cock against him. Slowly, Bond pressed in, pushing halfway before stopping to allow Q to adjust to the thickness inside of him. Q’s heels wrapped behind Bond’s hips and locked there, digging into his back. Bond ran his hands over the pale expanse of Q’s chest as he leaned down to kiss Q deeply. As they kissed, Bond sank himself the rest of the way into Q. He caught Q’s gasp on his tongue, and he felt a deep surge of electric pleasure as Q clenched around him. 

“Fuck, Q.” Bond moaned as he began to move in Q. After a minutes or so, Q began to meet Bond’s thrusts with his own, driving Bond deeper. 

Bond propped himself up on his elbow with one hand so that he loomed over Q, and he reached between them to wrap his hand at the base of Q’s cock. His hand was still slick with lube, and he twisted his wrist slightly as he worked his way up Q’s length and over his tip. 

Before long pressure began to build at the base of Bond’s spine. He held back, stalling on the edge of orgasm, while he continued to run his hand over Q. He nearly lost it when Q dug his fingers into Bond’s back, but at that moment he began to hit Q’s prostate repeatedly, which edged the younger man closer to orgasm. Bond felt Q tighten around him just before he spilled over, come streaking his chest. 

Bond let himself go just after Q did, coming with a groan and a quick tightness of muscles just before his complete release. He lingered inside of Q for a moment, boneless, before pulling out and removing the condom carefully. He binned it, grabbed his briefs from the floor, and crawled up to lay down next to Q, who was laying with his eyes closed, his breath coming in staccato bursts. 

While Q laid back, Bond wiped the come away from Q’s chest. When he finished, he draped one arm over Q’s stomach, only to have Q snuggle closer to him, resting his head on the crook of Bond’s other arm. 

“How was that?” Bond asked, nipping at Q’s ear playfully before kissing him on the temple. He tasted the salt of sweat, and he loved it.

“You want a debrief?” Q asked, glancing over with a coy smile. 

“Smartass.” Bond said, pulling Q closer. “I suppose you’re expecting some kind of awful pun.”

“I’m expecting no such thing.” Q yawned, curling himself against Bond’s chest. “Except for you to stay close.”

“ That I can do.” Bond said with a smile, resting his head on top of his Quartermaster’s.


End file.
